


Lips for Sinning

by RoseChristie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lily Luna Potter POV, M/M, Multi, Slytherin Lily Luna, Slytherin Rose Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseChristie/pseuds/RoseChristie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna Potter spent her whole life hearing stories about Hogwarts, and couldn't be more eager to attend, now that she's eleven. But when her sorting goes much differently than she expected, it throws a wrench in her plans. And with the threat of Darla and Morrow Naven, a married couple suspected of using dark magic akin to what Lord Voldemort himself used to use, Lily's dream Hogwarts experience slowly slips out of her grasp. But there have been Voldemort copy-cats before, so surely the ministry will be able to stop this one before it gets out of hand as well, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips for Sinning

Like two of my cousins before me, the first turning point of my life happened a few moments after I sat on a small wooden stool in front of a couple hundred people. James’ didn’t happen for another few years after that and his fell only slightly after Lucy’s. Of course, there’s no limit to the number you can have--my father had three. The first when a deranged immortality seeking man gave him a scar, the second when a wild half-giant told him the impossible, and the third when the immortality seeking man was proved mortal. He told me that after your final turning point, your life is suppose to become mundane, and if it does not, then your story isn’t over.

My father’s story ended when The Boy Who Lived triumphed over Lord Voldemort. My story also ended with a death, but with a much more bittersweet one. And while my father’s began with a broken promise, mine began with a kept one.

* * *

 

“Don’t you dare forget to write to me, Lily!” Teddy shouted over the roar of the train.

“I won’t! I promise!” I replied. There’s no way I could forget. My fingers already itched with the wonders I’d write about.

As the train began to move away, I settled back into my seat across from Dominique. She and Rose took Lucy and I in, as our siblings would rather sit with their friends than with us. Hugo anxiously fiddled with his hands in the seat next to me.

“So...” Rose said, grinning broadly at us. “Are  you guys excited?”

“For homework and classes?” Dominique mocked. She looked at Rose as if she said that muggles should come to Hogwarts. “Honestly, Rose. I think you’re the only one who’s excited.”

“I was not talking to you,” Rose replied. “I was talking to them. They’re starting school for the first time.”

“It is exciting!” I replied. “I can’t wait to get there.” Soon I’d be at Hogwarts, the place my father credits as his first home, and the place Teddy told me stories about since I was an infant... Sure, my stomach was squirming and my palms were damp, but the word excited couldn’t come close to matching the way I felt.

“See,” Rose said. “Lily agrees with me.”

“Geeks,” Dominique whispered under her breath. “I suppose it’s better than being like Hugo, who looks like he’d vomit if I touched him.”

“Then you best not touch him. I’m not going to have some kid vomit on me on the first day of school,” a male voice said from the open compartment door.

Rose’s eyes lit up. “Cori!” She jumped up and hugged him, making him stumble to catch his balance.

“Rosalind,” he greeted. The boy was tall, significantly taller than Rose, and had white blonde hair. His face sparked a memory, but the name Cori wasn’t attached to the image.

“I thought you were sitting with Al,” Dominique said.

“My brother Al?” I asked. Dominique rolled her eyes.

“No, there’s another kid in the school with the same stupid name.”

“There’s no need to be rude, Dominique,” Cori teasingly scolded. “And especially not to the littlest Potter. Nice to meet you, Lily. I’m Scorpius.” Scorpius Malfoy, whose name matched the image I had, was Rose and Al’s best friend. I’ve seen photos of him around.

“And you,” I replied with a smile.

“Oh! Hi, Alya!” Rose said, smiling to someone standing behind Scorpius. He sat down next to Dominique and revealed a short girl with long, straight hair the same color of Scorpius’.

“Hi, Rosalind.” Alya greeted back.

“These are my cousins,” Rose said, gesturing to us in turn. “That’s Lily, Al’s sister, and Lucy. And that’s my brother Hugo.”

“Yeah, Rose decided to be nice and let them sit with us, so we’re subjected to them for the whole train ride,” Dominique said.

“Ignore her,” Lucy said. “She’s happy to have us.”

Scorpius reached to shake Lucy’s hand. “Your sister has given me so much trouble since she became a prefect.”

“Don’t feel special. She does that to everyone,” Lucy replied.  Scorpius grinned at her.

“I like this one. Consider Slytherin, won’t you?”

Rose looked at Lucy and frowned. “I doubt it. That girl is more Gryffindor than James.” Lucy always was the first person to recommend going on “adventures,” and they always got her in a lot of trouble with Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Once she stole her mother’s broomstick and tried to fly to Hogwarts after Uncle Ron told her the story of how he flew a car to school in his second year. She dragged Hugo along, which she regretted after he fell off his broom less than a mile into the trip and broke his arm.

“Fine,” Scorpius said. “My second choice is Potter. It’d kill Al if his baby sister got sorted into ‘evil’ Slytherin... Nothing against your brother, of course, Rosalind, but he does look rather ill.” At the mention of himself, Hugo grew even more green.

“Hugo,” Rose scolded. “Don’t be rude. Talk to Cori.”

“I want to be in Gryffindor, not Slytherin,” Hugo said, quietly. “Why do you call my sister Rosalind?”

“Rose isn’t Slytherin enough. She needed something longer and more elegant if she was going to fit in,” Scorpius explained. “She calls me Cori in retaliation.”

From the doorway, Alya got my attention. “Care to find an empty compartment? I don’t really want to spend any more time with my brother while he makes eyes at your cousins.”

I smiled at her. “I’d love to.”

“I think I saw an empty one towards the back,” Alya said, as I stood up.

“Lily, where are you going?” Rose asked, her eyes that of a concerned mother. “I promised James that I would look after you.” Sounded like something James would ask of her. He grew up breathing in and becoming my father’s paranoia, repeating the mantra “our world is not safe.”

Of course our world wasn’t safe. Not with all the Voldemort copy-cats running around. But none of them were all that powerfully, especially not so much that they’d be able to tamper with the Hogwarts express. To tell Rose to watch me was a gross overreaction.

“We’re going to find our own compartment,” Alya answered. “It’s getting crowded in here.” Rose pursed her lips.

“Come on, Rosalind,” Scorpius said. “What trouble could they get in on the train? Do you think Darla Naven herself is going to come on here and go after Lily?”

“Lily  _ Potter _ ?” Rose snapped. “Yes, I do think it’s a possibility.”

Dominique sighed. “Rose, let the girl have fun. The train is as safe as the school itself,” she said. “Besides, Uncle Harry is on that raid tonight, so the whole thing might be over by morning.”

“There’s a raid tonight?” Scorpius asked. “I’ve been so out of the loop this Summer.”

“I’ll catch you up in the common room tonight.” Rose said. “And I suppose you can go, but be cautious, please. God, I’ll be glad when my Dad catches this bint.”

“Lily, hang your head out the window and scream her name. Maybe she’ll fly up on her broomstick.” Dominique teased.

“I meant be cautious of the other people on the train!” Rose snapped. “There are some people, especially in our house, who are less than trustworthy. I know for a fact that Mike Benett and Pris Mills are joining the Ivory Rebels as soon as they graduate this year.” There were Voldemort copy-cats popping up all over ever since the last wizarding war ended, but none of them were as scary as Darla and Morrow Naven, more commonly known as DaMN.

“Okay, Rosalind is right,” Scorpius said. “Mike and his cronies have gone after James and Al before.” I had heard all of these names before, probably from Teddy, but nothing distinct about the people stood out.

“Have they really?” Lucy asked. My strategy when it came to dealing with information about the Ivory Rebels was to ignore it; Lucy’s was to investigate. I let my dad do the fighting; she wanted to join the effort.

“Look,” Dominique said, “there will be lot’s of time to explain who the bullies of Hogwarts are and what cult they’re most closely associated with. But, for now, I’d rather not be forced to think about it.”

“Anyway,” Alya said. “Come on, Lily. Hugo and Lucy, you’re welcome to come too... I guess.” When I stood, neither of them joined me.

“I’ll meet up with you later, guys,” I said. Roaming the train with Alya seemed much more fun than gossiping with my cousins, and Lucy and I never got on that well anyway.

“Bye, Lily,” Hugo said smalley.

Alya walked quickly and I found myself struggling to match her pace. “My brother  _ smothers _ me. I know we’re going to end up in the same house, because what Malfoy doesn’t end up in Slytherin, but that makes me want to avada myself. You must feel the same way about Gryffindor.”

She spoke quite quickly and it took me a moment to realize she was waiting for a response. “I mean, James can be overprotective, and Al is too much of a pretty boy for his own good, but I don’t think being in Gryffindor would be  _ that _ bad. I haven’t thought about Houses too much.”

“Huh... To each his own, I guess... So, what’s it like being the daughter of  _ the _ Harry Potter?” Alya asked me.

The smallest of all small talk questions. How could I simply explain the constant photography or the nights I spent up with Mum worrying because Dad was out in the field and was the biggest target in the world.

“Oh, a little fast paced, but always interesting.” You got good at lying through your teeth to the press. You got good at doing magic because Uncle George taught you how to hone in your accidental magic just in case something went wrong and you needed to get away fast. You had to use it to get away from reporters who asked a seven year old and her ten year old brother why their father was in hospital.

“It’s probably much more interesting than living with two acquitted war criminals,” Alya said. I’d heard nothing but bad things about the Malfoys my whole life (mostly from Teddy and Uncle Ron). I knew Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were at Hogwarts when my father was, and I knew they were Death Eaters.

Teddy loudly spoke out about Scorpius--and the Malfoy’s in general--any time the name was brought up. I never asked why.

Teddy... The one thing from home I would truly miss. I spent most of my life waiting for him to come home from Hogwarts, and now I was the one going away. What would he think if he knew I was talking to Alya Malfoy? He screamed at Rose and Al the first time he heard they were friends with Scorpius. Teddy trusted that I would know better--he told me so.

“Life can be quiet if you know the places to avoid,” I answered. I could tell we didn’t see eye to eye on this matter. That was fine with me, and it seemed to be fine with her.

“I’m sure you learn where to avoid quickly,” Alya said.

“Yeah... Sometimes... But sometimes the reporters find you anyway. It’s kinda scary.” Alya looked interested, so I launched into a story. “One Summer there was a reporter that kept coming out with new stories about us and had direct quotes, but we never talked to him. Months of this and finally we set a fire in our fireplace because it started getting cold out, and we hear someone scream and apparate. He was living in our fireplace!”

Alya laughed genuinely. “That’s so scary! Oh! I knew I was right. There is an empty compartment back here.” She opened the door and stepped in.

“Hello?” A boy who sat in the corner said. He was so small and had pressed himself up against the wall so tightly, neither of us noticed him.

“Sorry, we thought it was empty,” I apologized.

“Yeah, we’ll find somewhere else,” Alya said.

“No, it’s okay! You guys can stay. It’s just me in here.” The boy said. “I’m Mortimer Zabini. It’s my first year.”

“Our too. I’m Alya Malfoy.”

“Lily,” I said, purposefully leaving out my last name.

“You’re not the only Lily in our year then. Lily Potter is supposed to be starting school too, though I heard a rumor she’s going to Beauxbatons,” Mortimer said. Alya giggled.

“I heard that rumor too,” I said. It was Rita Skeeter who started that one. There was a certain amount of truth to it. My parents and I discussed it back when DaMN was first gaining some momentum, assuming I’d be a major target as Harry Potter’s daughter. We decided against it in the end, my parents trusted McGonagall.

“I didn’t catch your surname.” Mortimer said.

“I didn’t say it.” Alya found this exchange hilarious and was nearly beside herself with laughter.

“Let me guess it. I’m usually pretty good at this,” Mortimer said. “You’re hanging out with a Malfoy, so you’re definitely someone notable, but you didn’t say your family name, so you’re probably not an old Slytherin family, because we’re all vastly proud of our names... I’m going to guess you’re an Abbott or a Scamander.”

It amazed me how concerned Slytherin families were with names. It was actually pretty scary when you remembered that the obsession came from an obsession with blood purity. “Wrong. Neither of those,” I replied.

“Okay, fine. I give up. Tell me.”

“Potter. I’m Lily Potter.” Mortimer’s mouth dropped open and he turned very red.

“I’m so stupid. I should have recognized you.”

“No! It’s nice to not be recognized,” I assured, as I sat down across from him.

“You just asked Lily Potter if she was an Abbott,” Alya teased as she sat down as well.

“I didn’t know!” Mortimer looked at me closely. “I do recognize you now. You don’t look like Harry Potter like your brothers do. You look like--”

“My mom,” I finished for him “Yeah, I know. Ginny Weasley with black hair. That’s what they say in the papers.”

“Suppose you’ll be in Gryffindor then,” Mortimer said. His tone was mildly condescending, but I tried to ignore it. Of course I was going to be in Gryffindor, I was a Potter. All I heard about growing up was the Gryffindor common room and its cozy armchairs and bright fireplace. Large maroon and gold banners adorned the hallways at home. Teddy got a magical tattoo of a lion when he was 16.

“I guess,” I said.

“Not very enthusiastic?” Alya asked. “That’s alright. I’ll be miserable if I’m in Slytherin. Slytherin’s are all jerks. No offence Mortimer.”

Mortimer rolled his eyes. “Believe me, I know Slytherins are jerks. I have a sister who’s one of them.

“Then let’s hope we’re in Gryffindor with Lily,” Alya said. “Really stick it to our parents.”

“No!” Mortimer shouted. “I hope the three of us are in Hufflepuff! That will make them way more angry.”

“Gryffindor would be way worse in my parents eyes,” Alya said. “My brother sent an owl home when he was first sorted saying he was in Gryffindor and my father nearly had a heart attack. It was a joke, of course. My brother is one of the most die hard Slytherins there is, but at the thought of it my dad almost blew the school up.”

“At least Gryffindors are brave,” I said. “What do Hufflepuffs have?”

“Fair play,” Mortimer mocked. “The most important virtue of all.”

“Explains why they never win the Quidditch cup,” Alya chipped.

“So, we’ve decided. We’re all going to be sorted into Hufflepuff together, be bad at Quidditch and make our parents really angry,” I said.

“Agreed.” Mortimer replied.

Nice to know I was going into this year with some friends.

* * *

 

“Albert, Lori!” Uncle Neville--or I guess Professor Longbottom here--called out. A small, curly haired girl stepped up to the wooden stool where the Sorting Hat sat. Longbottom placed it on her head.

“Hufflepuff!” The hat called out and the Hufflepuff table cheered for her. Lori scampered away and sat with them.

Lucy, dragging Hugo along with her, pushed her way to where I stood as “Archer, Willa” was called up. She looked at Alya and Mortimer, as though annoyed they dare be in my presence.  “We couldn’t find you when we got on the boats,” Lucy whisperd. “We road over with Lyra Brown. You know, the daughter of that weird witch who owns the divination shop? Lyra’s okay, but we wanted to go with you.”

“Oh I rode over with Alya and this boy, Mortimer--”

“--Yeah, I saw you. Hugo’s super nervous, but I’m not. I’m excited. As long as I’m not in Ravenclaw with Molly, I don’t care where I end up. I wouldn’t even mind Slytherin, though I reckon my mum and dad would throw a fit.”

Professor Longbottom and I locked eyes as I attempted to ignore Lucy’s ramblings and he gave me a friendly smile.

Soon, “Brown, Lyra” was sorted into Gryffindor. “Delacour, Justin” was the first to be sorted into Slytherin. He proudly walked over to the cheering table. I recognized him as one of Dominique’s cousins.  I tried to watch and remember everyone’s names and houses, but lost track quickly. Alya stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear as “Goyle, Morgana” was called up.

“I’m friends with her family. She’s a triplet. They’ll all be in Slytherin for sure,” she explained.

“Slytherin!”

"Told you."

“Goyle, Lydia” was sorted into Slytherin next. Finally “Goyle, Bridgette,” sat on the stool and Professor Longbottom dropped the frayed hat on her head. She had long brown hair that hung to her shoulders and looked exactly like her sisters.  The hat took much longer on Bridgette than it did on her sisters. After a few long moments of silence, the hat yelled, “Gryffindor!” She scurried over to the Gryffindor table, not looking up from the ground.

I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be sorted away from two identical sisters. Alya was in so much shock she could barely speak. When “Malfoy, Alya” was called up, she drifted away from me without parting words.

“Slytherin!” The hat yelled, after only a few seconds. If Alya  _ really _ didn’t want to be in Slytherin, she hit it very well, because her face lit up and she beamed as she ran to the Slytherin table.

“Potter, Lily,” came quickly after. “Good luck, Lil,” Hugo whispered to me.

My leaden feet moved me forward. I scanned the crowd for James before the hat fell over my eyes, but couldn’t find him.

“Potter... The youngest Potter... You’ll be a tough one, won’t you.” The hat said into my ear. “All of your family members were difficult. There’s a lot here... yes, Lily... Where do you belong?”

Confusion came over me. Was I not obviously in Gryffindor? Was there a possibility I could belong anywhere else? I never considered it.

“Your brother thought the same way. James never thought there would be a question. That’s the thing about people who belong in Gryffindor, see. The all could easily fit into another House. You’re brave, Lily Potter, no doubt about that. But do you have the same respect for rules that Gryffindors do? Not at all. You know, some people don’t understand how brave Slytherins have to be, they’re only brave in a different way.”

Slytherin? Me? No no. That couldn’t--

“You’ll see with time, Lily. I know I’m right about this one.”

James was going to be so disappointed...

“Your brother will understand. It’s clear where you belong.”

“Slytherin!” The hat shouted to the whole hall.

The hall stared at me, silent for a moment, then Rose and Dominique stood up to cheer and the rest of the table followed. I jumped from the stool and ran to the Slytherin table--my table. The thought was unreal. Alya waved me over and I sat next to her.

“Al’s going to be  _ so _ angry,” Scorpius laughed. “Oh well. This is great. Our house has the littlest Potter.”

“We don’t have to worry about that now,” Rose said. “The sorting isn’t even finished yet. I’m so pleased you’re in our house, Lily!” Rose said.

I could barely concentrate on the rest of the sorting. I tuned in to hear Lucy and Hugo get sorted into Gryffindor.

“Probably for the best,” Rose said. “Father would have been livid if neither of his children were in Gryffindor, but Hugo... I don’t know.” Her doubt in Hugo was well founded. Not many people would say a boy with a crippling panic disorder belonged in the house of the brave.

The mob of first years began to dwindle until the only person left was. “Zabini, Mortimer!” He was quickly sorted into Slytherin as well and he happily ran to sit with us.

“Guess our Hufflepuff plan didn’t work out too well then,” I joked.

“Guess not,” he replied. “This might be alright, though.”

I looked at everyone in turn. Rose, Dominique, Alya, Mortimer, and Scorpius. Yeah, this might be alright. 


End file.
